


The Advent of Clown Mom

by Ceciliavonjoy



Series: Harlivy Moms Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Caretaking, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliavonjoy/pseuds/Ceciliavonjoy
Summary: Shadow had to end up adopted by this woman SOMEHOW
Series: Harlivy Moms Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217393
Kudos: 6





	The Advent of Clown Mom

**Author's Note:**

> You know that angry huffy sneezy noise real hedgehogs make when they're annoyed? These: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sgw-achKVM ? Yeah

Everything was burning around him. Shadow’s chest heaved with the effort it took to breathe through the smoke stinging his eyes.

Shadow gripped his bleeding arm, limping forwards. He looked around for a way through the burning wreckage. No idea where Ivy was. Or if all the attackers were taken care of. He’d taken several out, but he was not bullet-proof.

The room was getting hotter and hotter. All around him were flames…and, to his right, one of the hot glass walls, the cool night sky visible outside.

He dropped down to spin, his hurt leg slowing him down a little. Getting out will hurt, but staying is a death sentence. He launched himself at the glass.

His spindash hit and ground away at the glass wall, the friction burning him. His skin got hotter and hotter but he refused to stop. It was him or the wall.

The wall broke first.

Shadow shot outside in a shower of glass shards. He bounced across the ground outside, unspinning and rag-dolling through the air. He came to a stop, and allowed himself to stay there on the concrete, gulping in fresh, clean, beautiful smoke-free air. 

“Ha…” He made it! He had won. Hurt, yes, alone, yes, but not dead.

A ringing shout. Oh no. That was not Ivy. Shadow hurried to get up. The silhouette of something small and round was thrown into the flames.

The explosion threw white hot shrapnel in all directions. Something came his way, Shadow’s head exploded in pain, and everything went black.

Shadow woke up. Slowly, sense returned to his body and his mind.

He was somewhere unfamiliar. He lay inside on a carpet floor, his immediate surroundings cluttered and dimly lit. Behind him was a wall. For some vague reason, he liked that something solid was behind him.

He was so tired. His body ached with exhaustion.

Shadow tried to move anyways and immediately winced in pain; moving made an invisible hammer bang on his skull.

He tried to think. What should he do now? He was indoors. Sheltered. But he didn’t bring himself here. He might not be safe. As much as his body wanted him to, then, he shouldn’t go back to sleep.

“Oh, hey!” A woman’s voice. “You’re awake!”

Shadow looked up, startled; somehow he hadn’t heard her coming.

The first thing that jumped at him was that the skin of this human leaning over him was pure white. She wore black with red on one side, and red with black on the other. Her eyes had blue and red around them, matching the tips of her blond hair.

She got down on her knees in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. **_“HI~!”_ **

Shadow winced and lay his ears back. Too loud.

“I’m Harley Quinn! I found ya near where Ivy’s greenhouse useta be!” Her voice was unerringly cheerful. “After the firefighters hosed everything off, I mean. I’m glad she got away from whatever maniacs did that. Even if she lost a buncha her plants…she loves ‘em a _lot._ But when I texted she said she’s unhurt and gonna get some tasty payback, so that’s good!”

Shadow stared at her blankly. The woman’s announced name went in one ear and out the other, displaced by all the other strange information. Tasty what? And he was…next to a green house? What did that matter? Who was Ivy?

“Do you know Ivy?” She asked. “Actually, better question, what happened to ya? How’d you get all torn up and burnt, lil guy?”

She doesn’t know? She doesn’t know. This loud woman just found him somewhere and doesn’t know anything useful. Great.

Shadow didn’t reply, lowering his gaze. How is he going to find someone who knows what happened to him? He needs to, as soon as he can. Somehow he feels like he’s forgotten something important.

“Hm…” She cocked her head. “Not too talkative, are ya? Oh,” she said in a quieter, thoughtful voice, “if you’re an alien, then maybe you don’t know English. Or you can’t speak at all.” She cheered up again. “That’s okay! I know people like that. At least, I’m pretty sure I do. At least one.”

Shadow made an irritated noise through his nose. Okay, wherever he was and whoever this loud woman was, he wasn’t cooperating any further. She’s not saying anything useful and her way-too-loud voice slammed on his skull.

“Awwww, what a cute little noise! Are you mad?” She cooed at him like he were an unruly kitten. “You’re in pain, so you’re mad? I know, widdle guy. I’m sowwy.”

 _Absolutely not_ putting up with this. Shadow tried to push himself up.

His head screamed at him and spots filled his eyesight. “Ack…!” He struggled to stay up on his hands and knees. His trembling limbs refused to move any further.

“Hey! No no no, down!” The loud woman pushed him down with a strength she didn’t look like she had. He was forced to lie down onto his side. “Lay still, lil guy. You’re hurt pretty bad, ya know!”

It was then that he noticed his limbs were clumsily bandaged up. When he breathed, it pushed out against another binding around his torso. They were stained heavily with his own green blood. His injuries ached, but not too much more then the rest of his body.

Why? How was he injured? He tried to remember, and…couldn’t. There was nothing in his mind where he reached.

“Awww, even though you’re mad you’re so cute!” The loud woman reached for him and patted his head.

She may as well have hit him with a hammer. Shadow recoiled with a cry of pain, smacking her hand away and clutching his bandaged head. The woman said something, but the thudding in his ears drowned her out.

He curled up, breathing harshly, trying to force the pain away. The pounding of his head was agonizing. He bit down, waiting for it to stop.

Something cold came to rest on his head. It felt like ice, but didn’t melt. It slowed the pounding a little.

Shadow opened one eye, uncurling enough to see. The headache was still there, but no longer screaming at him. “Mm?”

The loud woman was smiling hopefully. “Sorry 'bout that. S'at better?”

Was it? The cold was…uncomfortable. It was starting to numb his skin. But right now numb was preferable.

He shifted the arm that was under him, and reached to adjust the cold thing on top of his head. It helped. Just a little. “Hm.”

“Oh yay!” The loud woman cheered. “I mean–” She clapped her hands over her mouth, and repeated it again but in a whisper this time. “Oh yay.”

Did she finally figure out, with how much pain his head was in, that shouting _might_ be a bad idea? “Hmph.”

“Don’t worry, lil alien,” the woman chirped, trying and sorta failing to stay quiet. “You just stay here so you can rest and get all better. Auntie Harley’s gonna take real good care of you!”

No way. As soon as he’s able to stand, he’s getting the hell out of here and away from her. All he has to do is bide his time.


End file.
